bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ugaki
is a male Bount who helped Jin Kariya achieve many of his goals. Apearance Ugaki has the appearance of a professional man, wearing a tie with a white button-up shirt, large glasses, and his hair neatly combed over to one side. Personality Preferring to stay out of direct battle, when Ugaki released his doll, he stayed hidden behind a wall. He was responsible for helping Kariya create the bitto after Yoshino Sōma's death, and seems to be fiercely loyal to the Bount leader. Synopsis Originally, his doll chased Ichigo's friends around the mansion, while Ryō Utagawa fought the former. However, even after the Soul Society team showed up, he continued to be the distraction. It was revealed that the eyes only served to project light, which created shadows. From these shadows, he could summon his true doll, Gesell. Using this tactic, he overpowered Yumichika Ayasegawa. Renji and Ichigo then show up, and Yumichika tells Ichigo to let Renji handle it, being that he was a member of Squad 11 and he wants to fight. Ichigo watches Renji release his Bankai and use his Higga Zekko to hurt the doll. The attack knocked the wall hiding Ugaki down, and Gesell proceeds to attack his master. Ichigo, angered that Kariya allowed his own comrad to die, charges into battle. Doll German for "pupil" or "companion" is Ugaki's doll. It is sealed within a pack of cards resembling tarot cards, which Ugaki uses to control the doll's actions. In its normal state, Gesell takes the form of many small, mouth-like eye creatures. Gesell's actions are controlled through Ugaki's placement of the cards on a small mat marked with German incantations. The mat bears a resemblance to the Sephiroth, Tree of Life, as the words on the mat, written by the lines on it, correspond to tarot cards and the "paths to God" found between the Sephiroths. The words written by the lines are also the names of tarot cards in the Major Arcana. The primary card is "Wachter" (Wächter is German for 'Guardian') which allows Gesell's eyes to flash a strong light onto objects and create shadows. After "Wachter" is initialized, other cards are chosen which summon Gesell's limbs or morph them into weapons. The card "Dämon Kraft" (Demon Power) summons a giant purple hand that can capture and injure opponents, one card summons spears to impale, and another summons ropes to immobilize. :Remote Viewing/Hearing: Ugaki can see what the eyes see through his glasses, allowing him to control them from a safe distance. He can also speak and hear through the eye creatures. :Shadow Constructs: Though they are used to spy on people and act as a lookout, the true purpose of the eyes is to project light, which in turn creates shadows. From the shadows, Gesell can manifest any weapon, object or single body part to effect the physical world by attacking or ensnaring. The shadow constructs created can also create blade weapons. These shadow constructs only last as long as the eye creatures are projecting light. :True Form: by grouping a multitude of eye creatures together to shine their light Gesell manifests its true form from the shadows, that of the upper body, of a large eyeless monster. It can also manifest various melee weapons from its limbs. Gesell possesses a great deal of strength in this form. Gesell can disapate and reappear any of its body parts from any shadow. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Male